This Tuesday In Texas
This Tuesday in Texas was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), which took place on December 3, 1991 at the Freeman Coliseum in San Antonio, Texas. Five professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the card. The main event was a rematch for the WWF Championship, which saw Hulk Hogan defeat the champion, The Undertaker, to regain the title. Hogan had lost the championship six days earlier at Survivor Series in a controversial finish. The featured bout on the undercard saw Randy Savage, in his first match since WrestleMania VII, defeat Jake Roberts. The event was an attempt by the WWF to establish Tuesday as a secondary pay-per-view night. Lukewarm reaction and a disappointing 1.0 buyrate rendered the experiment a failure, and the company shelved its plans until nearly thirteen years later, when it held Taboo Tuesday. Background This Tuesday in Texas featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on Superstars, Wrestling Challenge and Prime Time Wrestling — the World Wrestling Federation's television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. Event The first match to air live on pay-per-view (PPV) was a standard singles match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship between the challenger, Skinner and the champion, Bret Hart. Hart controlled the first few minutes of the match until Skinner rammed Hart's shoulder into the ring post. Skinner then retained control for most of the match until he attempted a move from the middle rope which was countered when Hart raised his leg and connected with a boot to Skinner's face. Shortly afterward, Skinner climbed the ropes again but was grabbed and slammed to the mat. Hart then applied his finishing move, the Sharpshooter, and forced Skinner to submit, therefore retaining the championship. The next match was a singles match between Jake Roberts and Randy Savage. While Roberts was making his entrance, Savage rushed down the aisle and attacked Roberts from behind. Savage spent the next couple minutes on the offense until the referee stepped between the two competitors, which allowed Roberts to deliver a blow to Savage's lower abdomen. Roberts then tossed Savage over the top rope to the floor, giving himself time to recover from Savage's relentless attack. Roberts took control of the match, focusing the majority of his punishment on Savage's injured arm. At about the six minute mark of the match, Roberts grabbed Savage in preparation for his finishing move, the DDT, when Savage countered by driving him backwards into the corner, ramming his shoulder into Roberts' ribs. This caused Roberts to stumble out of the corner and fall to the mat in pain, allowing Savage to climb the ropes and perform his diving elbow drop finisher and pin Roberts for the victory. After the match, Savage wanted to inflict more punishment on Roberts and grabbed a steel chair but it was taken away by a ringside official. Savage then grabbed the timekeeping bell but became caught in a tug-of-war with the referee, which allowed Roberts to perform a DDT on Savage. About a minute later, Roberts delivered a second DDT to Savage. Roberts then reached under the ring and pulled out a bag, similar to the one that normally contained his King Cobra. Miss Elizabeth then ran to the ring and draped herself over Savage, attempting to prevent Roberts from harming him any further. It did not work however, as Roberts got hold of him and delivered a third DDT and followed that up with a slap to Elizabeth's face. A second referee then arrived to help escort Roberts out of the ring. WWF President (kayfabe) Jack Tunney finally came to ringside to make sure Roberts left without any further incident. The following match was a singles match in which The Warlord (with Harvey Wipplemen) battled The British Bulldog. The action was back-and-forth for a majority of the match until Warlord gained a more prolonged control and attempted to perform his finishing hold, a full nelson, but could not get his hands locked to fully apply the hold. Eventually, Warlord released the hold and threw Bulldog to the mat. Warlord picked up Bulldog, sent him into the corner and charged after him. Bulldog countered with a boot to the face, followed by a clothesline from the middle rope. Bulldog performed his signature delayed suplex and attempted a pinfall but Warlord powered out by tossing Bulldog off of him. Bulldog then attempted his finishing move, a running powerslam, but Warlord blocked it by grabbing hold of the top rope. Bulldog tried to jerk him loose but pulled too hard and Warlord fell on top of him for a two count. Warlord then sent Bulldog into the ropes but Bulldog stepped around him and applied a crucifix and scored the victory. The next match was a tag team match featuring The Repo Man and Ted DiBiase (with Sensational Sherri) versus El Matador and Virgil. The opening few minutes of the match were controlled by El Matador and Virgil until DiBiase hit Virgil, who was charging towards him in the corner, with an elbow to the chest. Repo Man and DiBiase then took turns wearing down Virgil until he managed to hit DiBiase with a neckbreaker and tagged in El Matador. After a flurry of attacks, El Matador attempted his finishing move, a running leaping forearm club, but was tripped from the outside of the ring by DiBiase. El Matador was then knocked over the top rope by Repo Man, where DiBiase threw him into the steel ring steps while the referee was occupied with Repo Man and Virgil on the other side of the ring. After a double-clothesline, Repo Man and El Matador each made a tag to their teammate. Soon all four participants were in the ring when Sherri climbed the apron and attempted to hit Virgil with her high-heel shoe, however, he ducked and the shoe hit DiBiase instead. Virgil, angry with Sherri's attempted interference, grabbed her but was nailed with a knee to the kidney by Repo Man. This allowed DiBiase to cover Virgil for the pinfall and the win. The following was the last match of the event, contested for the WWF Championship between the champion, The Undertaker (with Paul Bearer) and the challenger, Hulk Hogan. Jack Tunney was present at ringside to ensure there would be no outside interference. Undertaker was introduced first, followed by Hogan who slid into the ring underneath the ropes and was met by Undertaker and Bearer who both began kicking him. After a few kicks, Hogan got to his feet, grabbed them and knocked their heads into one another. Bearer rolled out of the ring, leaving 'Taker and Hogan in the ring to begin the match. Hogan began with a series of attacks but had little to no effect on the Undertaker. After being clotheslined over the top rope, Undertaker grabbed Hogan's ankles, dragged him out of the ring and delivered a thrust to the throat. Undertaker took control of the match until Hogan began a comeback, which prompted Ric Flair to arrive at ringside. He was confronted by Jack Tunney who tried to stop him from getting involved. Hogan took it upon himself to stop Flair by giving him a chair shot to the back, which knocked him into Tunney, sending both of them to the ground, with Flair landing on top of Tunney. With Tunney temporarily knocked-out, Flair climbed onto the apron and held up a steel chair for 'Taker to ram Hogan into. However, Hogan was able to stop his momentum and instead flung Undertaker into the chair. The Undertaker recovered and grabbed Hogan from behind to let Bearer hit him with the urn, but Hogan ducked and Bearer struck Undertaker. Hogan took the urn, opened it, and grabbed a handful of ashes which he threw into Undertaker's eyes. Meanwhile, Flair had begun to revive Tunney enough for him to see what was occurring. Hogan then pinned Undertaker with a roll up to win the WWF Championship. Aftermath The following weekend, Jack Tunney vacated the WWF Championship due to the controversial finishes of the last two matches between Hogan and Undertaker. He declared that the winner of the Royal Rumble match would be crowned the new WWF Champion. Both wrestlers appeared in the match, however, Undertaker was eliminated by Hogan, who was himself later eliminated by Sid Justice. Jake Roberts and Randy Savage continued to feud for the next couple months. This included Savage eliminating Roberts during the Royal Rumble match and ended following a match between the two on the February 8, 1992 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event. After losing the match, an enraged Roberts waited backstage for Savage and Elizabeth to arrive while announcing that he was going to hit with a steel chair whomever entered first. Elizabeth was first through the curtain but, as he swung, was blocked by The Undertaker who then hit Roberts with the chair, which began a feud between the two that culminated at WrestleMania VIII. Reception The WWF earned approximately $100,000 in ticket sales with an attendance of 8,000. The pay-per-view received a buyrate of 1.0, which is the equivalent of approximately 400,000 buys. The event was featured on the WWF Supertape '92 home video, which was released on VHS in the United States on January 23, 1992 by Coliseum Video. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Harris Brothers (Don and Ron) defeated Brian Donahue and Brian Costello *Dark Match: Sir Charles defeated Dale Wolfe *Dark Match: Chris Walker defeated Brian Lee *Dark Match: Chris Chavis defeated JW Storm *Dark Match: Ric Flair defeated Roddy Piper *Bret Hart © defeated Skinner for the WWF Intercontinental Championship (13:46) *Randy Savage defeated Jake Roberts (06:25) *Davey Boy Smith defeated The Warlord (w/ Harvey Wippleman) (12:45) *Ted DiBiase and The Repo Man (w/ Sensational Sherri) defeated Tito Santana and Virgil (11:28) *Hulk Hogan defeated The Undertaker © (w/ Paul Bearer) to win the WWF Championship (13:09) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWF Event History External links * This Tuesday in Texas at CAGEMATCH.net * This Tuesday in Texas at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network This Tuesday in Texas This Tuesday in Texas